The present invention relates to golf accessories and, more particularly, to a golf club cleaner with a detachable brush.
When cleaning golf clubs, or other items, users either need to carry a separate brush. Some cleaners have a brush built-in, at the spout of the container. In these devices, however, if the brush wears out, the user can no longer use the bottle or the brush.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved cleaner bottle that can have a detachable brush attached.